Naruto natures Vengeance
by True Assassins
Summary: the spirits of the earth are angry and choose an avatar to restore order to the world Naruto is their avatar he is the new Captain Planet X for more read and find out will have a person from TMNT but for pairing only no other elements will show up from it


**Hey guys this is an idea that hit me**

**Its a Naruto Captain planet cross and don't say captain planet is shit cause the cartoon from the 90's actually had drugs blood gore talked about sex aids and other stuff so it was pretty good for the 90's anyway this is the story of Naruto Natures revenge**

Today five spirits were glaring at a sight that would even make demons angry they were watching a young boy of the age of thirteen get beaten by a bunch of Villagers and shinobi alike and the thing is he had done nothing at all they just started to beat him with anything they had from swords knives and shiriken to the kitchen sing that some lady with pink hair had in her hands.

**"I say we give the boy the power don't you agree brothers and sisters"** said a fire looking spirit his name was ifrit the spirit of fire

**"Yes we should but we should make it stronger than I did by myself last time"** said a spirit that took the form of an african woman in purple robes and wavy black hair her name was Gaia or mother earth as some called her.

**"I agree with making him stronger than last time we should make him be able to resist the lasts weaknesses" **said a spirit that looked like a human dragon hybrid her name was Undine the water spirit and mother to the sea dragons

**"If anything we should also upgrade his mind so he can use the power wisely and not go off showing he has power just for the hell of it" **Said a wise looking Griffon with wind for wings this was the wind spirit Gale.

**"I think we should give him extra elements to make him stronger as well" **said a horse that had a horn that looked like a lightning bolt his name was ixion the spirit of lightning

**"I agree with Ixion we should also give him the rare elements" **Said a being that looked to be made of both light and darkness this was Twilight the spirit of fused spirit of light and darkness.

**"then it is agreed we give him all that and the power of heart to be able to talk to animals and the power of the extinct Sabertooth tiger and the extinct griffon clan is this agreeable oh and take away the old ones weaknesses as well do we all agree" said Gaia.**

**"Hai" **Was the unanimous vote from all the spirits when they looked they saw several shinobi going to use earth fire water wind and lightning jutsu on the poor boy and decided to screw with the humans a bit they added the powers to be infused into Naruto threw the attacks that the shinobi were using and would make it seem that there attacks combined created the one being that would save earth and take vengeance on those who would harm earth or the elements.

"Katon:grand fireball"

"Futon:Wind scythe"

"Doton:mega boulder"

"Raiton:static shock"

all of a sudden when the attacks hit Naruto all at once a voice that sounded like Naruto's only older and had an echo to it said "By your powers combine I am Captain Planet X and I am here to take revenge for mother earth and her sibling spirits"

"What the hell the demon is now showing his true colors kill him before he can take over the world" said a shinobi with flowing silver hair his name was Mizuki and he had hated the Kyubbi for no reason since none of his family or friends died during the Kyubbi attack.

"I am not a demon but I will gladly be your executioner since you have destroyed many of Natures natural beauties for your own gain to make you more powerful I know you work for someone on my shit list named Orochimaru who has used animals and defenseless humans for his own gain for immortality and I shall be his executioner as well but for now prepare to feel the wrath of the Spirits of nature".

"Thorn needles" the hair on his head suddenly spiked and started shooting needle like thorns from his head but that was not the dangerous part no these thorns secreted a nurotoxin found in a spider called the Brazillian Wandering spider said to be the deadliest spider of all time even though it was extinct for over thousands of years by now.

Several of the Shinobi were hit and immediatly started to feel the effects of the Nurotoxin as they started having trouble breathing and heart rate dropped down to near zero before they died but some shinobi were missed by the needles and they would find out that the needles would of been a better way to die because what happened next would scare anybody several cats with huge fangs hanging down form their top lips and winged lion body bird faced creatures surrounded them and were torn to shreds by the might of the Sabertooth tigers and the griffons very powerful creatures but thought extinct when they were really hiding and rebuilding there numbers.

Naruto saw his work was done for now and reverted back to his normal state and fell unconcious but before he fell he saw several spirit looking things coming towards him he would later wake up in a feild of flowers where he would talk to the spirits and learn what was going on since he was not the one in control of his body when he first transformed and he would be gone for 2 years in his time but he would be training with the spirits in their time for nine years and when he got back he would bring a freind that would help him restore order to the earth for mother nature and her siblings.

**well guys tell me what you think yes this is a Naruto Captain planet cross and I hope it turns out a fan favorite if not Meh no skin off my bones anyway hope you all enjoy it**


End file.
